how i was going to die happy
by Babyiwantyoucantyousee
Summary: ok its not the normal power ranger story its based on power ranger samuria. emily the yellow ranger tell about how she was about to die with her best friend that became family.how her lifed changed ever since she met mike mike tells how his life changed since emily popped up
1. Chapter 1 yellow ranger

here's how my world ends with me by my best friends who became my family. it all started when i found mike the green ranger. i was all alone with no one besides me and my cat dark shadows. my mom and dad died i have no family or at least I don't know where they are. i lived in a house all to my self no friends nothing. also i just moved so i had really nothing so im going to start.

I woke up i threw on bootie jean shorts that pulled up to my belly button. I had a belly shirt that said you mad bro with flats on. i brushed my blonde hair it was wavy it worked with my chocolate-brown eyes.I put food and water in a dish for my cat and i grabbed my bag and left to walk to school. i couldn't pay for a car cause of rent and that so i walked it was only 3 miles away that was nothing compare to me walking 10 miles everyday before.

mike pov

"have you seen her yet" i asked wanting to know badly "dude chill she should be here today" said my best friend Kevin. I wanted to see the new ranger she was coming and her color was yellow. i couldn't wait then I saw her she was beautiful not what i expected my mouth dropped. " hey im mike you must be Emily' I said stepping in front of her holding out my hand she shook it and said "yep that's me". "after school if you want i can show you around i have 4 friend who want to meet you if your up for it?" i asked she smiled and said " id love to" she said walking away.

"dude she's amazing"i said to Kevin he laughed "well you better call dibs".i punched his arm playfully "shut up" i said. we walked to class. the bell rung meaning we could go home so i ran to my locker grabbing my stuff then i saw Emily "waist up" i screamed running to her then i walked her to the house we walked in.

Emily pov

we walked to some house then there was me mike 3 boys and a girl. "im so happy i wont be the only girl power ranger" the girl said excitedly " huh power ranger what are you talking about?" i asked "you don't know you're a power ranger?" mike asked "obviously y'all got the wrong girl cause im no power ranger" i said then mike said "why don't you try to draw the yellow symbol it would only work if you are right it wont hurt will it?" he asked and his grey eyes just sparkled and i could just melt " i guess it couldn't hurt' i said not so sure "great here" he said handing me something then he took my arm and drew a symbol "now say go-go samurai" he said "go-go samurai" the i changed into a yellow suit then it hit me i obviously was a power ranger.


	2. Chapter 2 swimming and sleeping

"wait are you sure me i mean the only thing that could possible help is me being in karate but still me?" I asked. Mike said "we need you please stay?" He beged like a two years old but it was so cute. "I guess but just for a week and if I don't grow into It in out ok" I said and he nodded theN he threw me over his shoulders he took off running. "Where are you taking me?" I asked then we saw a pool "no mike don't please don't" I can't swim and hes going to throw me in then he threw in I splashed around "help...HELP...HELP" I screamed he stood there then he saved me.I stilled hugged him I didn't want to let go since I didn't want to go back in there im afraid I'll drowned so I never learned how to swim. Everyone came out "what happened"mike said "I didn't know I swear I didn't know" we we are stilling hugging. "Know what" asked Mia. "That she couldnt swI'm if I knew I wouldn't have thrown her in" mike said. "I-I-it's o-ok I'm f-fine" I stumbled to say. Then he brought me in the house. "you know how you can make it up if you take me to my house so I can get clothes for a week" I said looking at mike. "O let's do It". Then I got changed.

Week later

"Ok guys I made up my mind I'm staying" I said Mia screamed "yes all those pranks you pulled on me it's pay back time". We all laughed "I you hadn't there's two of you and four of us" said Kevin. "O yea " I said then me and Mia looked at each other "now" we said camly. Mike and j'den came out with water guns and sprayed the other guys. "Bam now take that four and turn it in to a two" said Mia then all the guys looked at us and smiled " RUN" I screamed we ran they started to spray us. Then mike caught up to me and tackled me he held me down spraying me. "Stop I have a fear of water" I said lying "you do I'm so sorry he said putting his gun down and helping me up "Sucker " I screamed but he grabbed the gun before I did. He grabbed me and he said "your going to have to pay for this" then he started spraying me. Everyone had fun then me and Mia went to our rooms. "so what's going on between you and mike" she asked why I was changing "nothing we are just Friends" I lied. "Mmhm that's why every time you guys look at each other everyone one else see fire works shooting everywhere " she stated. "Ok maybe a little crush that's allowed don't see us getting to get her or anything" I said.

Mikes pov

"what's up with you and Emily" asked Kevin "nothing why" I asked. "Cause I think she has a crush on you and we all know you like her" k'den said. "Yea I like her but I don't think me and her will ever get together" "whatever you say" Antonio said laying down. everyone went to bed besides me I went to the living room and played video games. Then I herd someone come down the steps. It was Emily "what are you doing playing video games at 3 in the morning" she asked. "I couldn't sleep" I stated "yea you can't sleep playing video games either" Emily stated then she went to the kitchen and came out with a cup ." Here drink this it will make you go to sleep I found it in my moms book of secret tips" she said handing me the cup. "Thanks " I said "no problem sweet dreams" she said walking upstairs. Wow she just so amazing


End file.
